Rate the Game - KCF + Ed edition
Rate the Game was previously done by a slew of users, but Ed Bellis rebooted the topic series. After so many topics, he lost interest and asked KCF0107 to take over, and KCF has run it ever since (at least two years now). Rules - Rating scale is 0.1 - 10, using 5 as an average, and you may use no more than one decimal place or I will round down. - Unless a specific version is stated or omitted, rate the best version that you have played for games that were released on multiple platforms or have multiple editions. - Only vote if you have played it enough to rate it (varies by game and use your discretion) - Retro-rating is allowed and encouraged. Rankings # Final Fantasy Tactics (9.388 / 44 votes) # Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (9.273 / 46 votes) # Uncharted 2: Among Thieves (9.241 / 53 votes) # Super Smash Bros. Melee (9.236 / 65 votes) # Dark Souls (9.217 / 29 votes) # TimeSplitters 2 (9.217 / 28 votes) # StarCraft (9.190 / 50 votes) # Okami (9.172 / 43 votes) # Assassin’s Creed II (9.148 / 39 votes) # Fire Emblem (GBA) (9.141 / 43 votes) # Portal 2 (9.133 / 39 votes) # Super Metroid (9.122 / 66 votes) # Mass Effect 2 (9.121 / 37 votes) # Uncharted 3: Drake’s Deception (9.115 / 26 votes) # Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening (9.110 / 19 votes) # Paper Mario (9.102 / 48 votes) # Civilization IV (9.065 / 35 votes) # Metal Gear Solid (9.059 / 59 votes) # Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem (9.052 / 34 votes) # Super Mario World (9.048 / 47 votes) # Mother 3 (9.025 / 35 votes) # Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage (9.015 / 26 votes) # Valkyria Chronicles (9.004 / 25 votes) # Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec (8.980 / 10 votes) # Batman: Arkham Asylum (8.942 / 61 votes) # Crash Team Racing (8.935 / 40 votes) # Chrono Trigger (8.933 / 54 votes) # Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (8.917 / 40 votes) # Perfect Dark (8.900 / 39 votes) # Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective (8.900 / 33 votes) # Rock ‘n Roll Racing (8.900 / 10 votes) # Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney (8.897 / 70 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: Majora’s Mask (8.889 / 56 votes) # The Secret of Monkey Island (8.872 / 18 votes) # Grim Fandango (8.868 / 22 votes) # Dragon Quest V: Hand of the Heavenly Bride (8.868 / 22 votes) # Mega Man 9 (8.847 / 21 votes) # Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors (8.827 / 37 votes) # BioShock (8.817 / 64 votes) # MVP Baseball 2005 (8.800 / 15 votes) # Burnout Paradise (8.778 / 19 votes) # Hitman: Blood Money (8.770 / 10 votes) # Deus Ex (8.747 / 21 votes) # Pokemon Red / Blue / Yellow (8.728 / 56 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: Link’s Awakening (8.727 / 33 votes) # Batman: Arkham City (8.726 / 23 votes) # Metroid Prime (8.709 / 75 votes) # Final Fantasy IX (8.696 / 57 votes) # Super Mario Bros. 3 (8.694 / 88 votes) # Bastion (8.690 / 30 votes) # Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (8.688 / 70 votes) # Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 (8.686 / 45 votes) # Kirby Super Star / Fun Pak (8.669 / 23 votes) # WarioWare: Twisted! (8.665 / 20 votes) # Star Fox 64 (8.661 / 47 votes) # Mega Man 3 (8.654 / 33 votes) # Snowboard Kids 2 (8.650 / 8 votes) # Spyro the Dragon (8.639 / 28 votes) # Contra (8.638 / 21 votes) # Portal (8.630 / 109 votes) # Serious Sam: The First Encounter (8.625 / 4 votes) # NiGHTS Into Dreams (8.590 / 11 votes) # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles IV: Turtles in Time (8.584 / 53 votes) # Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (8.582 / 29 votes) # Jet Set/Grind Radio (8.580 / 15 votes) # Mega Man 2 (8.574 / 77 votes) # Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (8.569 / 26 votes) # NBA 2K12 (8.566 / 3 votes) # SoulCalibur (8.558 / 17 votes) # Banjo -Kazooie (8.542 / 66 votes) # Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (8.538 / 13 votes) # Grand Theft Auto III (8.519 / 36 votes) # SoulCalibur II (8.507 / 42 votes) # Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars (8.506 / 46 votes) # Star Wars: Battlefront II (8.495 / 23 votes) # Hotel Dusk: Room 215 (8.466 / 30 votes) # Team Fortress 2 (8.460 / 40 votes) # Mario Tennis (N64) (8.458 / 34 votes) # Fate/stay night (8.455 / 34 votes) # Super Meat Boy (8.444 / 29 votes) # Conker’s Bad Fur Day (8.433 / 18 votes) # Max Payne (8.420 / 20 votes) # Diablo II (8.400 / 26 votes) # Beyond Good & Evil (8.400 / 19 votes) # Blast Corps (8.400 / 10 votes) # Skies of Arcadia (8.370 / 51 votes) # Metroid Prime 2: Echoes (8.357 / 26 votes) # The World Ends With You (8.353 / 62 votes) # Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong’s Double Trouble (8.350 / 16 votes) # Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (8.348 / 31 votes) # Mortal Kombat (2011) (8.336 / 22 votes) # RollerCoaster Tycoon (8.332 / 34 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (8.330 / 63 votes) # Castle Crashers (8.326 / 15 votes) # Viewtiful Joe (8.321 / 41 votes) # NBA Jam (1993) (8.320 / 24 votes) # Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King (8.316 / 31 votes) # Banjo-Tooie (8.282 / 34 votes) # Tecmo Super Bowl (8.278 / 19 votes) # Major League Baseball Featuring Ken Griffey Jr. (8.277 / 9 votes) # Biker Mice From Mars (SNES) (8.260 / 5 votes) # Super Smash Bros. (8.259 / 57 votes) # World of Goo (8.252 / 23 votes) # Shining Force (8.247 / 36 votes) # Peggle (8.243 / 16 votes) # Mario Golf (N64) (8.233 / 15 votes) # Twisted Metal: Black (8.227 / 18 votes) # Illusion of Gaia (8.219 / 21 votes) # Resident Evil 2 (8.208 / 36 votes) # VVVVVV (8.200 / 38 votes) # NFL Blitz (1997) (8.200 / 16 votes) # Jet Force Gemini (8.190 / 21 votes) # Braid (8.170 / 48 votes) # Plants vs. Zombies (8.166 / 33 votes) # Lunar: The Silver Star (8.166 / 18 votes) # Diddy Kong Racing (8.165 / 44 votes) # Final Fantasy VII (8.153 / 127 votes) # Mario Kart: Double Dash!! (8.153 / 47 votes) # Wario’s Woods (8.144 / 9 votes) # Wolfenstein 3D (8.138 / 13 votes) # Cave Story (8.137 / 16 votes) # Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (8.129 / 62 votes) # God Hand (8.120 / 24 votes) # Sid Meier’s Pirates! (2004) (8.120 / 5 votes) # Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (8.118 / 54 votes) # Katamari Damacy (8.117 / 51 votes) # Deadly Premonition (8.116 / votes) # Zombies Ate My Neighbors (8.113 / 15 votes) # Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (8.112 / 58 votes) # Advance Wars (8.111 / 35 votes) # Donkey Kong Country (8.109 / 44 votes) # Half-Life (8.100 / 40 votes) # Super Mario Bros. (8.088 / 109 votes) # Mass Effect (8.079 / 44 votes) # Tekken 3 (8.068 / 19 votes) # Alan Wake (8.066 / 15 votes) # Left 4 Dead (8.061 / 34 votes) # Street Fighter II (8.050 / 32 votes) # F-Zero X (8.047 / 19 votes) # Borderlands (8.045 / 40 votes) # Mario Kart 64 (8.044 / 36 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (8.031 / 109 votes) # Harvest Moon 64 (8.023 / 17 votes) # Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (8.020 / 59 votes) # Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards (8.018 / 22 votes) # Dragon Age: Origins (8.011 / 51 votes) # Castlevania (NES) (8.010 / 19 votes) # FIFA 10 (7.994 / 17 votes) # Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! (7.983 / 56 votes) # Power Stone 2 (7.983 / 12 votes) # Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus (7.978 / 19 votes) # River City Ransom (7.973 / 26 votes) # Devil May Cry (7.972 / 37 votes) # Medal of Honor: Frontline (7.966 / 9 votes) # Tom Clancy’s Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory (7.957 / 7 votes) # Goldeneye 007 (N64) (7.951 / 79 votes) # Killer7 (7.942 / 19 votes) # Pikmin (7.941 / 31 votes) # Super Smash Bros. Brawl (7.933 / 118 votes) # Shadow of the Colossus (7.912 / 81 votes) # Animal Crossing (7.911 / 34 votes) # Psychonauts (7.904 / 25 votes) # Puzzle Quest: Challenge of the Warlords (7.900 / 12 votes) # Mario Party 2 (7.892 / 42 votes) # Need for Speed Underground (7.892 / 14 votes) # Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 (7.878 / 61 votes) # Parasite Eve (7.875 / 20 votes) # Beetle Adventure Racing (7.875 / 8 votes) # Professor Layton and the Curious Village (7.850 / 42 votes) # Contra III: The Alien Wars (7.843 / 16 votes) # Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean (7.840 / 15 votes) # The Legend of Zelda (7.836 / 71 votes) # God of War (7.812 / 33 votes) # Pokemon Puzzle League (7.804 / 23 votes) # Cool Spot (7.800 / 17 votes) # Sonic Adventure 2 (7.789 / 57 votes) # Bubble Bobble (7.787 / 49 votes) # Custom Robo (GC) (7.780 / 10 votes) # Xenogears (7.777 / 30 votes) # Secret of Mana (7.777 / 22 votes) # Stacking (7.775 / 8 votes) # Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing (7.772 / 11 votes) # Mario vs. Donkey Kong (7.772 / 10 votes) # Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins (7.750 / 22 votes) # Gauntlet Legends (7.750 / 18 votes) # Bully (7.738 / 26 votes) # Street Fighter IV (7.733 / 30 votes) # Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) (7.719 / 36 votes) # Star Fox: Assault (7.711 / 18 votes) # Doom (7.703 / 27 votes) # No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle (7.678 / 19 votes) # Space Station Silicon Valley (7.676 / 13 votes) # Uncharted: Drake's Fortune (7.671 / 46 votes) # Dark Cloud 2 (7.671 / 14 votes) # EarthBound (7.663 / 63 votes) # Bayonetta (7.661 / 42 votes) # Tetris (7.658 / 67 votes) # Halo 3 (7.652 / 21 votes) # Darkwing Duck (NES) (7.644 / 9 votes) # Marvel vs. Capcom 2 (7.642 / 40 votes) # Heavy Rain (7.630 / 36 votes) # NFL Street 2 (7.628 / 7 votes) # Recettear: An Item Shop’s Tale (7.626 / 26 votes) # StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (7.616 / 18 votes) # World of Warcraft (7.610 / 57 votes) # Nier (7.591 / 23 votes) # Plok (7.591 / 12 votes) # Gun (7.588 / 9 votes) # SimCity (1989) (7.583 / 12 votes) # Enslaved: Odyssey to the West (7.578 / 19 votes) # Worms (7.553 / 13 votes) # Mirror’s Edge (7.550 / 16 votes) # The Simpsons Arcade Game (7.548 / 25 votes) # Ico (7.527 / 22 votes) # Eternal Sonata (7.525 / 8 votes) # Halo: Combat Evolved (7.522 / 71 votes) # Kingdom Hearts (7.486 / 65 votes) # Viewtiful Joe 2 (7.472 / 11 votes) # Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth (7.460 / 33 votes) # MadWorld (7.458 / 17 votes) # Uniracers / Unirally (7.441 / 12 votes) # The Oregon Trail (7.432 / 65 votes) # Kingdom Hearts II (7.425 / 47 votes) # Pokemon Trading Card Game (7.425 / 35 votes) # Tales of Symphonia (7.417 / 74 votes) # Ninja Gaiden / Sigma (Xbox/PS3) (7.412 / 8 votes) # Legend of Mana (7.405 / 19 votes) # Minecraft (7.404 / 23 votes) # Super Mario Sunshine (7.390 / 30 votes) # Sonic CD (7.368 / 22 votes) # Umineko (7.368 / 19 votes) # Age of Empires III (7.344 / 9 votes) # Shadow Hearts (7.337 / 16 votes) # 1080 Snowboarding (7.327 / 11 votes) # inFAMOUS (7.321 / 38 votes) # Super Mario Bros. 2 (7.312 / 55 votes) # Audiosurf (7.296 / 30 votes) # Zelda II: The Adventure of Link (7.288 / 42 votes) # Zack & Wiki: Quest for Barbaros' Treasure (7.285 / 7 votes) # Star Fox / Starwing (7.276 / 17 votes) # Bomberman 64 (7.272 / 18 votes) # Super Mario Kart (7.264 / 34 votes) # The Sims (7.250 / 26 votes) # Far Cry 2 (7.250 / 4 votes) # Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion (7.247 / 38 votes) # LittleBigPlanet (7.241 / 36 votes) # No More Heroes (7.239 / 33 votes) # Chrono Cross (7.226 / 63 votes) # Vectorman (7.223 / 17 votes) # Dig Dug (7.218 / 22 votes) # BioShock 2 (7.216 / 18 votes) # Ms. Pac-Man (7.180 / 30 votes) # Turok: Dinosaur Hunter (7.172 / 11 votes) # ToeJam & Earl (7.166 / 21 votes) # X-Men: The Arcade Game (7.165 / 26 votes) # Breath of Fire III (7.154 / 11 votes) # Brave Fencer Musashi (7.153 / 13 votes) # Crysis (7.142 / 7 votes) # Crazy Taxi (7.125 / 24 votes) # Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire (7.122 / 9 votes) # Q*bert (7.105 / 19 votes) # Pokemon Snap (7.102 / 95 votes) # Crash Bandicoot (7.100 / 26 votes) # Halo 2 (7.073 / 46 votes) # Kirby Air Ride (7.070 / 37 votes) # Final Fight (7.050 / 16 votes) # Super Paper Mario (7.036 / 25 votes) # Resident Evil 5 (7.026 / 34 votes) # Limbo (7.025 / 12 votes) # Dead Rising (7.000 / 14 votes) # Daikatana (7.000 / 1 vote) # Final Fantasy XIII (6.997 / 35 votes) # Hexic HD (6.976 / 13 votes) # Pilotwings Resort (6.950 / 6 votes) # Rez (6.890 / 11 votes) # Dragon Age II (6.875 / 16 votes) # Luigi’s Mansion (6.857 / 33 votes) # Final Fantasy VIII (6.844 / 77 votes) # ModNation Racers (6.800 / 10 votes) # Guild Wars (6.800 / 10 votes) # Madden 11 (6.776 / 13 votes) # Assassin's Creed (6.770 / 41 votes) # Centipede (1981) (6.766 / 12 votes) # Crash Bash (6.762 / 24 votes) # Earthworm Jim (6.740 / 22 votes) # Pokemon Stadium (6.725 / 27 votes) # Golden Sun (6.721 / 42 votes) # Comix Zone (6.720 / 25 votes) # Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (6.713 / 30 votes) # The Legend of Dragoon (6.712 / 25 votes) # Sonic R (6.712 / 16 votes) # XIII (6.709 / 11 votes) # Dr. Mario (6.700 / 20 votes) # Golden Axe (6.675 / 16 votes) # Tomb Raider (1996) (6.666 / 15 votes) # Mortal Kombat II (6.633 / 54 votes) # Kirby's Dream Land (6.612 / 25 votes) # New Super Mario Bros. (6.604 / 45 votes) # Balloon Fight (6.600 / 15 votes) # Shenmue (6.600 / 5 votes) # Dragon Warrior (6.595 / 21 votes) # Dissidia: Final Fantasy (6.594 / 17 votes) # Indigo Prophecy / Fahrenheit (6.584 / 13 votes) # Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (6.566 / 27 votes) # Mario Party (6.548 / 25 votes) # Galaxian (6.541 / 12 votes) # Pac-Man (6.537 / 77 votes) # Yoshi’s Island DS (6.525 / 20 votes) # Asteroids (6.477 / 22 votes) # Frogger (6.464 / 25 votes) # Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (6.433 / 24 votes) # Defender (6.433 / 9 votes) # Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney (6.369/ 39 votes) # Tales of Legendia (6.342 / 14 votes) # Fable (6.323 / 30 votes) # Mega Man (6.309 / 43 votes) # Final Fantasy (6.297 / 36 votes) # Blue Dragon (6.277 / 9 votes) # Star Fox Adventures (6.266 / 24 votes) # Super Mario Land (6.239 / 38 votes) # Sonic Heroes (6.219 / 36 votes) # F-Zero (6.208 / 34 votes) # Double Dragon (NES) (6.150 / 16 votes) # Duck Hunt (6.123 / 43 votes) # Metroid (6.089 / 28 votes) # Space Channel 5 (6.071 / 7 votes) # Space Invaders (6.054 / 33 votes) # Cruis’n USA (6.029 / 17 votes) # Bejewled (6.020 / 20 votes) # Costume Quest (6.009 / 11 votes) # Saints Row (5.981 / 11 votes) # Luminous Arc (5.966 / 15 votes) # Lego Island (5.954 / 11 votes) # Yo! Noid (5.928 / 7 votes) # Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (5.923 / 13 votes) # Wii Sports (5.915 / 82 votes) # Duke Nukem Forever (5.858 / 17 votes) # Paperboy (5.800 / 36 votes) # Angry Birds (5.768 / 45 votes) # Sonic Unleashed (5.765 / 35 votes) # Battletoads (5.733 / 27 votes) # PaRappa the Rapper (5.625 / 12 votes) # Myst (5.615 / 20 votes) # Glover (5.589 / 19 votes) # Ghosts'n Goblins (5.500 / 9 votes) # Excitebike (5.476 / 25 votes) # Yoshi's Story (5.465 / 35 votes) # Kid Icarus (5.457 / 49 votes) # Quest 64 (5.451 / 31 votes) # Grabbed by the Ghoulies (5.437 / 8 votes) # NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams (5.416 / 6 votes) # Spore (2008) (5.346 / 15 votes) # Donkey Konga (5.300 / 15 votes) # Final Fantasy Tactics Advance (5.229 / 67 votes) # Enter the Matrix (5.194 / 19 votes) # Scribblenauts (5.161 / 55 votes) # Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World (4.976 / 21 votes) # Shadow the Hedgehog (4.846 / 30 votes) # Pong (4.715 / 40 votes) # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (NES) (4.693 / 32 votes) # Clu Clu Land (4.642 / 7 votes) # RuneScape (4.518 / 27 votes) # Ice Climber (4.490 / 22 votes) # Castlevania (N64) (4.383 / 12 votes) # Devil May Cry 2 (4.214 / 27 votes) # Red Steel (4.171 / 14 votes) # South Park (4.094 / 18 votes) # Metroid: Other M (4.055 / 40 votes) # Spyro: A Hero's Tail (3.900 / 5 votes) # Perfect Dark Zero (3.657 / 14 votes) # Dragon’s Lair (original) (3.528 / 7 votes) # Mario is Missing! (3.366 / 18 votes) # The Simpsons: Bart vs. the Space Mutants (3.000 / 9 votes) # Elf Bowling (2.785 / 14 votes) # FarmVille (2.160 / 51 votes) # Shaq Fu (2.150 / 26 votes) # Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) (2.130 / 23 votes) # Lunar: Dragon Song (2.025 / 8 votes) # Custer’s Revenge (1.433 / 12 votes) # Wii Music (1.327 / 11 votes) # Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing (0.895 / 21 votes) # Superman 64 (0.783 / 31 votes) # E.T.: The Extra Terrestrial (0.675 / 12 votes) # Action 52 (0.525 / 12 votes) Category:Topic Series